


[Podfic] The Sweet Hereafter

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Bodyswap, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Aside from the lack of communication, now that I've had a chance to experience death I find it not so very different from living in Canada.





	[Podfic] The Sweet Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweet Hereafter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129097) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



I love this story (and china_shop's writing in general). It has a pretty cool and original plot which is very much in line with the feeling of the show--it's cracky and funny in places, but also serious.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/icao4g30socz8l94e052xg2p6hdgcfbc). Length: 4 h 57 m 51 s.


End file.
